Talk:Missed Opportunities/@comment-24950802-20150127224738
I quite like the opening scene because of course a scenario such as this always makes me thing of Buffy with Parker Abrams. I have to imagine it must be horrible waking up in the morning and finding that the person you spent the night with, making love to, is no longer there, for no apparent reason. Especially, I would think, if the person is someone you've just started seeing - and, in Buffy's case, that you've only had sex with once. Must be a daunting experience. But I'm digressing and making more of it than I should. :P Sorry. I have never, ever, ever understood how such a punishment as "going to bed without dinner" can exist. I've never been punished that way, don't know of anyone who has, but I hear about it sometimes on TV. Like, who does that? Who sends kids to bed without dinner? You're obligated to feed your fucking children, you asswipes. Take away their prized possessions or even give 'em a little slap (I'm pro-spanking), don't starve them. What the hell? They're not gonna starve to death for going one night without eating dinner, I know, but it still feels way too inhumane. "DavidTennantismyAngel" is such a fucking mouthful. What a lowsy username too. Why choose this one to be a character? Gah I guess she maybe she has bigger history with all o'y'all than I would know cos I wasn't there. Oh. I figured Peep and David would be lovers. Guess this Matt will fill the part though. Do we find out at any point that Peep starts hating all men because of him and that's why she chows down on clam chowder in the present? Cos I'm really not sure that's how it works, regardless of what Mr. Smithers might tacitly imply. Ok this doesn't sound like you at all. You don't allow David to have a Storywik name just because of that joke? It's funny enough, sure, but still annoying and unlike you. Hmmm interesting that Dlr doesn't wanna be carried by Joe... is she also upset with him because he had sex with Prima? Cos that'd be cool. Um... is this all Justine does in the episode? I thought you'd hoped I'd like her in it. Also, a sword and a sock? Did I miss something? Oh, right, I forgot Dlr just found out it's because of Joe that Mary died. Lol. He loved Natalia? Again, did I miss something? Well, this sucks. The break-up I mean. Lol she does hate all men. Ha! Oh, I thought David would be sacrificed by the Modem. Ok then. Oh, sweet. Great moment. Except, you know... the fucking modem got burned. Yeah, that's totally inconsiderate. Lol the wand. I'm sure it'll come back into play, right? Ooooooook I sure as hell did not see THAT coming. Oh my God! K, neither did I see THAT coming. Two awesome turns of events to end the episode with. I'm sooooo disappointed about Silvia not being truthful however. Jesus.